Assassin Army
by faded-black-rose
Summary: This is an original story I felt like submitting here. Reviews would be appreciated, but nothing like 'your story sucks' or sometihng in that general direction. I will publish the next chapter soon. this is my first story so be nice .
1. Introduction

In this world we live in there are two human species: the Homo Sapiens and what we call the assassin soldiers.

The assassin soldiers are known to Homo Sapiens by many names; mutants, sorcerers, witches, wizards and even angels.

There are two kinds of assassin soldiers.

Supporters and fighters.

Supporters usually either heal, shield or both. Supporters all have red or orange eyes and flawless, snow-white skin.

Fighters are categorized as either materializers or manipulators. Materializers can materialize their weapons at will but manipulators manipulate their weapons' size and shape. Fighters have golden eyes and pointy ears.

There are some rare assassin soldiers that are born as supporters and fighters, they are called the Perfect Soldiers.

Originally, there was an army of assassin soldiers founded to serve god, the army was called God's Protection Army. Later the army was changed from a Christian army to military force, then it was renamed the Assassin Army.

Leading the A.A. is main general God's Soldier, nest come the other five generals, then the assistant generals and last are the soldiers. The generals are all strong fighters but the assistant generals are mostly strong supporters, but there are some exceptions. The youngest assassin soldiers ever to become generals were 16 years old, their names were Bloody Rose and Crimson Blood.

With every hero comes an enemy that mindlessly wants only to destroy, and in the A.A.'s case there are the animas. Animas are strange, animal shaped monsters sent from another dimension to destroy human. Some strong animas can take the shape of young men or women.

Then there's the third wheel in this war.

The vampires.

The vampires are the descendants of countess Elizabeth Báthory, the blood lady. The strongest and most vicious vampires are direct relatives to countess Báthory. The vampires feast on humans, drinking their blood. If the vampires choose to, they can turn humans into vampires. Like some venomous snakes the have hollow teeth and inside their teeth is a venom that paralyses their prey but if left alone for two days or more the injured prey will also become a vampire. They usually use this method if the mate they chose is human. Vampires have occasionally helped the A.A., after all, humans are vampires' food source and they're not stupid enough to bite the hand that feeds them.

This story is about the lives of the six generals:

God's Soldier _______________________________________Main section

Bloody Rose _______________________________________Thorn section

Rumbling Fire ________________________________________Light section

Greedy Death ________________________________________Skull section

Satan's Blade ________________________________________Hell section

Poison Ivy ___________________________________________Dark section

And their assistant generals:

Christ's Assistant _____________________________________Main section

Phantom Soldier _____________________________________Thorn section

Gentle Demon _______________________________________Light section

Heart Reaper ________________________________________Skull section

Feline Shield _________________________________________Hell section

Angel Crusher _______________________________________Dark section

Their story begins with a ceremony...


	2. The ceremony

"Bríghid 'Rumbling Fire' Rosemary, assistant general of the light section, do you accept the duties of a general as your own from now on?" Asked a middle-aged man with golden eyes and slightly pointy ears. His hair was black and sliced back, except for a few bangs that hang across his face. "Yes" answered a small blonde girl, also with golden eyes but slightly more pointy ears. They stood on the middle of an altar-like stage that was placed in the middle of a crowded ceremonial hall. Behind the middle-aged man stood a young girl with hair covering her eyes and ears, a tall man with blonde hair to match his golden eyes and incredibly pointy ears, a middle-aged man with short hair and roughly similar features to the man in front of him and at the end of the line was a woman with curly hair as brown as chocolate that made her eyes stand out but her ears were covered by her hair.

"Do you swear upon your life, honor and power to protect the weak and destroy the wicked?" The man asked and once again the girl answered with a yes. "Then with my power as the general of the main section I here by declare you, Rumbling Fire, general of the light section. May you serve the Assassin Army well." The middle-aged man in the back chuckled under his breath as his brother made the young girl an official general. "Thank you" said the small girl and walked with haste to the young girl in the back and stood between the girl and the blonde man, who seemed a bit irritated by the small girl's actions. "Now, we will celebrate!" Shouted the man in front and the crowd cheered. Six people with perfect pale skin and either red or orange eyes came up on the stage and each went to a general. A girl at the age of twenty went to the main general, her hair was a mix of random shades of purple and her eye was bright red, her right eye was covered by thin bandages. A small girl, probably 14 years old, ran to the taller young, female general. The girl had caramel colored hair and soft eyes, the left was golden and the right was orange. A young man with raven black hair and blood red eyes walked hastily to the small blonde, took the blonde's hand and congratulated her. The blonde looked him up and down. "Good lord! You're a gay magnet!" She shouted, causing the boy to do an anime flip. A blonde man at the age of twenty with spiky hair and sunglasses walked lazily to the blonde, golden eyed man. The blonde boy glanced at the purple haired girl, then the girl with hair covering her eyes and ears. "Christ's Assistant is still the hottest one." The taller blonde sighed. "Heart Reaper, stop checking out girls and get moving" he said and dragged the pale blonde away. "Duuude, I need o get my tan back!" The pale one said, pinching the back of his hand and pulling down his sunglasses. His eyes were golden. A woman, about 29 years old, skipped over the middle-aged man with short hair. "Nyah, the young ones might be trouble" she purred. The man just chuckled and said "indeed." A well built man in his late twenties walked over to the siren-like, brown haired woman. The man had bandages covering the upper part of his face. His hair was raven black and he had neon red highlights. His lips were pierced, two in the lower and one in the upper, and his ears were each pierced in over six places. "You're as slow as ever" complained the woman but the man only stuck his tongue out at her, revealing his skull shaped tongue stud. "You know, you're overdoing it with the tongue and nose studs" she said, poking he man's nose stud. "Oh shut up" the man said and his pointy ears twitched.


End file.
